


Just the Beginning (Tony Stark x Wife!Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Father Figure, Fluff, Marriage, Mention of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Peter Parker feels underappreciated and finds comfort in Y/N. Tony realises how lucky he actually is to have her by his side.





	Just the Beginning (Tony Stark x Wife!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if there is any of you who are waiting on another chapter of my Bucky series, I'm just trying to come up with a better story!   
> But enjoy this little one shot of Tony and mother figure reader!

Y/N was talking to a staff member of Stark Industries through her Bluetooth earpiece about the unveiling of a new line of technology. She walked through the main entrance of the new compound and flashed her I.D. for clearance and a smile at Terry-the security guard. Terry waved at her and smiled back, then nodded his head towards a certain figure sitting on the sofas in reception. Y/N raises an eyebrow. “I’m going to have to call you back.” She said into her earpiece and hung up the call.  
Peter Parker lifted his head as he heard the sound of Y/N’s heels clacking against the marble of the reception floor. He watched as she walked in front of him in her professional uniform; a black pencil skirt, white shirt and black heels. As she went to sit down on one of the leather arm chairs opposite him, Peter couldn’t help but look at her beautiful face. S/C skin, H/C hair pulled up out of the way, red lipstick and E/C eyes lined in black. She was truly stunning. Even though she was way older than Peter, he couldn’t help but marvel at her. Tony was truly lucky.  
Y/N crossed one leg over the other and pulled the Bluetooth piece off from her ear, throwing it into the black she placed on the floor beside her. Finally, she looked up and at the teenager opposite her.  
“What happened?” She asked, placing her full attention onto him.   
Peter took a breath and fidgeted a little, playing with his fingers. Y/N let out a small sigh and sat forward, leaning over to place her hand on top of both of his, stopping his fidgeting. Peter looked down at her perfectly manicured fingers and let out a sigh of his own.  
“Was it my annoying husband…or something else?” She asked softly.  
Peter had always liked Y/N Stark, she treated him like an adult rather than a child that needed to be told what to do. Peter’s brown eyes shifted up and looked at her. “It’s everything.” He admitted, shifting his hand to grip onto Y/N’s.  
Y/N’s gaze softened as she looked at the boy, as he was-indeed-a boy. “Sometimes it’s hard to remember that you are so young.” Y/N sighed out. “You take on too much, you’ve been through too much.” She said.  
“Why does Mr Stark hate me?” He asks.  
Y/N’s eyes widen and she takes in a sharp breath. “What made you think that he hated you?”  
“He just wants me on the team because I’m ‘Spiderman’, he doesn’t actually care about me.”  
She released another sigh at all that Peter was spilling and stood up, releasing his hand and grabbing her bag. “Come on.” She said and headed towards the elevator.  
Peter was quick to stand up and follow behind Y/N as she walked towards the elevator.

\-----

As Peter followed Y/N through rooms and over floors trying to find Tony Stark, he couldn’t help but admire her. Nobody knew much about Y/N, herself, as she didn’t really come into the public eye until she had married Stark. News companies had tried to dig up everything they could about her, anything to make a story, but they only ever printed rumours, as they had nothing.   
Peter just remembered one day seeing the H/C woman standing behind Tony at a press meeting about the Avengers. The world had gone mad at this woman’s appearance, all trying to find out who she was. That was quickly answered when Tony had tweeted out pictures of his modest wedding.  
Ever since Peter had joined forces with Tony, he had continued to notice how much Stark relied on his wife. Y/N was his stability, the true mind behind his company with help from Pepper Potts.   
Even to him, Y/N had been nothing but supporting and lovely, like right now.  
Peter was snapped back into the room when Y/N shoved a mug of coffee into his face, giving him a small smile. “You okay there, darlin’?” She asked. He blinked and nodded quickly, before reaching out and taking the coffee mug out of her hand. Y/N grinned and crossed her arms. “That’s for Mr Grumpy. He loves his coffee and will love you more if you give it to him.” She said. Peter then realised that they were both standing outside Tony’s new technology lab in the compound. He watched as Y/N scanned over the passkey module outside the lab and the door slid open to reveal the high tech lab.  
Y/N winked at him as she went into the lab first, followed by Peter. “Look who I found loitering around outside?” She called to her husband.  
Tony had his back to them with his head bowed over his desk looking at blueprints for a new update on his Iron Man suit. His head shot up when he heard Y/N’s voice and he gave a small smile, one Peter could see that was full of devotion and adoration. He clearly had missed her. Tony’s eyes slid from his wife to look at Peter, his eyebrows shooting up. “Spidey-boy.” Tony said.  
Y/N twitched her head towards the coffee cup in Peter’s hands and then pointed towards Tony. Peter hurried forward and then held out the mug towards the billionaire. Tony’s eyes widened a touch and he reached out to take hold of the mug. “You made me coffee?” He asked.  
“He did!” Y/N rushed to say. “Even asked some of the ladies in the office how you preferred it. Didn’t you?” She directed this question at Peter and he was quick to nod again.  
“Well, thanks.” Tony replied, his eyes flicking over to look at the E/C eyed woman, who found her attention diverted elsewhere to avoid looking at Tony, who was obviously suspicious. “Want to see the designs for the Spiderman suit I’ve been thinking about?” Tony asked, switching his gaze towards the younger boy.  
Y/N gave him a thumbs up and a grin, making her way out of the room to leave the two males alone in the tech zone.

\-----

Y/N Stark had just managed to get settled into bed with a book when she heard the door to the bedroom open and then close followed by some shuffling by the wardrobe and in the bathroom. She kept her attention on her book until she felt Tony’s side of the bed dip down and then a sigh being released. She quickly flitted her gaze to the clock beside the bed and then focused back on her novel. “It’s only eleven at night.” She said, as she felt Tony turn his body towards her and throw an arm around her waist. Normally he wouldn’t be up to bed until some time in the very early hours of the morning. Sometimes Y/N even had to drag him away from his lab when his sleeping pattern got ridiculous.   
He then let out another sigh and Y/N felt him rest his head upon her shoulder as he peeked at what she was reading. “I lost track of time with the kid, made sure that Happy took him home and then I just thought I’d come to bed…with you.” He murmured into the fabric of her sleepwear.  
“Uh huh and how was your little male bonding session?” She asked, reaching beside her to find her bookmark and mark off the place where she left off.  
Tony rolled over a bit so that she could settle down into a lying position and then pulled her into his side, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “He’s a really bright kid.” He said. “Pointed out some useful stuff that could improve some android units.” There was a small pause filled with comfortable silence as Y/N traced circles over her husband’s chest. “You may think you’re being sneaky, but I know you made the coffee.” Tony finally said.  
Y/N tried to stop herself from smiling. “I have no idea what you mean.” She said.  
Tony rolled back onto his side and faced her, raising one of his eyebrows. “Oh really? Well the kid can’t stop talking about you, how nice you are, how lucky I am. It’s gross.”   
Y/N allowed herself to let out a laugh at that and pushed some hair away from Tony’s forehead. “He’s quite lovely, he just needs a male role model. He admires you. He needed a little push. You both did.” Tony nodded at this and pressed another kiss to her cheek.  
They both fell into another comfortable silence that was occasionally interrupted when Tony pressed a kiss to a different part of Y/N’s face and Y/N let out a small laugh at each one. Tony finally linked his hand with Y/N’s and found himself staring at her wedding and engagement ring. Peter was right, he was truly lucky to have a woman like Y/N in his life. She had been beside him from the start but away from public eye. She had been the only thing that stood between him and a complete mental breakdown when the Accords had happened. No matter how angry or sad he got, no matter how much he tried to push her away, she stood her ground. She made sure that he kept himself clean, fed and watered. She listened and spoke to him when it was needed, she distracted him when he let memories and nightmares get to him. She brought him countless amounts of coffee, made so much food. She was everything to him.  
“Why don’t we have one of our own?” Tony finally asked, he had been thinking about it for a very long time.  
Y/N felt her eyebrows furrow. “Our own?”  
“Kid.”  
She felt her eyes widen and stared at him. Tony hadn’t expressed interest in having children before, they had spoke about it a long time ago, but the topic was never brought up again. Y/N wanted children, especially with Tony. “Are you just asking me because this is a soft moment and caught up in it?” She asked, worried about the answer that he was going to give once he thought about it.  
Tony shook his head with a smile and pulled Y/N impossibly close to him. “No, I’ve thought about this for a long time. It was just never the right moment to bring it up again, my time has been completely occupied, but I think it’s time that we made a little Stark.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
Y/N laughed again and cupped Tony’s face in her hands, pulling him towards her. Pressing a kiss of pure love to his lips. “I love you.” She whispered between kisses.  
“Ditto.”


End file.
